


Камера обскура

by Dr_Strangelove



Series: Полная иллюминация [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, dialogues, dialogues everywhere, mindfuck mostly, your nemesis already dead and still chatty as hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Strangelove/pseuds/Dr_Strangelove
Summary: Иногда они возвращаются.





	Камера обскура

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть дилогии "Полная иллюминация".

Дурная вещь – самоедство.

Если предаваться ей на постоянной основе, велик шанс прожрать в себе огромную дыру, которую впоследствии будет ничем не залатать. Люди имеют свойство затыкать подобные дырки чем ни попадя, и подобно неопытному торопящемуся хирургу, сшивают края раны ржавой кривой иглой. Они используют для этой цели различные вещи, всякого рода события. В чуть более безнадежных случаях – алкоголь, наркотики. Самые отчаянные пускаются в бегство. Самые несчастные используют других людей. Самые упорные и волевые стоически продолжают откапывать наружу собственных мертвецов. Стоит ли винить усопших за то, что иногда они все-таки отвечают?

– _Эй, малыш, ты какой-то страшно тихий последнее время. Думаешь, если ты не будешь со мной разговаривать, я от тебя отстану? Думаешь, я какая-то дешевая галлюцинация, от которой ты можешь просто отмахнуться? Ты действительно так думаешь, пирожок?_

Джек кладет руку Ризу на плечо. Синие, полупрозрачные пальцы чуть сжимаются, проходя сквозь ткань и Риз почти чувствует тяжесть чужой ладони. Он ничего не говорит в ответ, лишь медленно, с усилием трет переносицу. Мигрень поселилась в его голове уже несколько дней, она никогда не уходит, лишь иногда разжимает челюсти.

Мигрень гораздо милосерднее Красавчика Джека.

Этот парень не оставляет его ни на секунду, стоит за левым плечом как дьявол и смерть в одном, когда-то очень привлекательном для Риза, лице. Джек много и со вкусом шутит и иногда дает дельные советы, но большую часть времени – он просто ждет. Как покоящийся в стволе патрон, как гадюка под большим пустынным камнем, как палач, уже наточивший любимый топор и с удовольствием опробовавший лезвие пальцем. Просто терпеливо ждет подходящего момента.

А еще – этот ублюдок всегда получает то, чего хочет. Не угрозами, так надоедливым зудением. Это Риз уяснил еще в путешествии по бесплодным землям.

– _Эй! Эй, Риз! Я могу орать тебе на ухо часами, моя радость. А когда мне это наскучит – то мы можем поиграть с тобой в одну старую гиперионскую игру с ножом и ладошкой. У тебя, малыш, она осталась всего одна. На твоем месте я бы ей дорожил. Ну, сам понимаешь - одна механическая рука добавляет тебе изюминки, а вот две – уже вызывают жалость и подспудное желание перерезать тебе горло из человеколюбия._

\- Чего ты хочешь, Джек?

Риз все еще разговаривает с Джеком вслух, цепляется за слова, как за перила шаткого мостика, карабкается по ветхим доскам остатков рассудка над зияющей пропастью безумия.

– _Фрапучино с огромной шапкой сливок и большой леденец на палочке, конечно. Еще тупые вопросы будут, пирожок?_

\- Я уже говорил тебе, прекрати звать меня «пирожок».

Пространство комнаты будто светлеет, впуская в клубящуюся, плотную тьму голубовато-синий огонь в форме человеческой фигуры. Джек разводит руками и неприятно ухмыляется.

\- _О, малыш. Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Я думал, ты мой главный фанат._

\- Я давно пересмотрел свои приоритеты.

- _Лучше бы ты пересмотрел свои приоритеты насчет подбора друзей, Риззи. Помяни мое слово, парень, дружба чертовски переоценена. Особенно когда дело касается больших корпораций и хреновой тучи денег._

\- Сказал человек, умерший в по-королевски абсолютном одиночестве, среди скал, так и не получив ничьей помощи.

_\- Цезарь был заколот собственными «союзниками», пирожок. История пестрит трагическими просчетами великих._

\- Твоя скромность уж точно пережила твое физическое тело.

Джек смеется, и помедлив, усаживается в кресло напротив, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Он любит расположится с комфортом, будь это кресло, или чужой разум. В любом из мест такие как он устраиваются с максимальными удобствами. А если среди владельцев находятся несогласные, в дело вступает старая аксиома про два вида людей в мире – один с револьвером, другой – с лопатой.

Копай.

_\- Разве это не говорит о величии моего духа, малыш?_

\- Это говорит только о том, что тебя хрен убьёшь, Джек. Возможно, когда развалится Пандора, ты будешь сидеть на самом большом пепелище и травить самому себе анекдоты про придурка-Васкеса или любого из той сотни бедолаг, которые тебя обожали. Только вот без аудитории ты долго не протянешь. Психопатам нужна публика.

_\- Мне все нравилось, пока ты не завел свою песню про психопата, малыш. Такое впечатление, что стоит человеку разок ясно обозначить свою позицию, как каждая слабохарактерная тля норовит обозвать его психопатом. Открыл бы ты что ли книжку какую про это, Риззи, да почитал про разницу._

\- Как видишь, я предпочитаю тестирование в полевых условиях. С тобой год как за три.

\- _Осторожнее, парень, я снова слышу нотки восхищения в твоем голосе. Так и разомлеть недолго._

\- Тебе показалось.

_\- Ауч! Ответ неверный. Неужели ты забыл, мой славный, что я нахожусь в твоей голове и вижу все твои убогонькие мыслишки как на ладони? Это проще, чем раскручивать бабину со старым фильмом. И поверь мне, малыш, твое сознание и вполовину не такое сложное как «Касабланка»._

\- Никогда не любил этот фильм.

_\- Правильно, не всем же иметь хороший вкус. Кто-то должен носить идиотские туфли с загнутыми носами «мечта сутенера»._

\- О, я не хочу об этом говорить.

_\- Потому что тебе стыдно признаться, Риззи? Что ты так хотел быть похожим на меня? Знаешь, ты подобрался так близко, что это меня даже пугает. И я не про идиотские туфли, малыш. Я про Гелиос. Помнишь Гелиос? Точнее то, что от него осталось?_

Голос Джека становится ближе, в конце концов он начинает звучать изнутри, ввинчивается в мозг узким, раскаленным лезвием стилета, тянет, тянет и тянет, наматывая нервы как нить на катушку. Он гремит в неподвижной гортани, бьется о стенки связок и выходит сухим, скрипучим, заедающим, едким смехом.

_\- Да-да, Риззи. Я про тех людей, которых ты так самоотверженно обрек на гибель. О! О! Не говори! Молчи! Я знаю, что ты собираешься мне ответить. Для них ты герой. Бесстрашный Освободитель Риз! Единоличный правитель кучки сирых и обездоленных придурков! Властелин кучи говна и металлолома, в которую ты превратил все мои труды. А я ведь работал над Гиперионом так усердно. Я стольких убил, Риззи. Я стольким пожертвовал..._

Ледяные металлические пальцы сжимаются на горле, перекрывая кислород. Мир вокруг расцветает красными вспышками, боль в голове нарастает, долбясь виски с тупым упорством.

_Конечно, я могу сейчас пустится в нудные сопливые стенания о том, как папочка бросил меня в детстве, а мамочка не любила, потому и скинула на шею этой вредной старой карге. Но знаешь, я благодарен старой суке. Так её было гораздо проще убить. Впрочем, как и тебя, Риззи. Ты ведь тоже разбил мне сердце, малыш._

Риз обхватывает собственную руку, обвившуюся вокруг шеи, как диковинный космический паразит и тянет, тянет, тянет, стараясь отодрать её от горла, но уже понимая, что вряд ли сможет.

_Знаешь, парень, ты ведь еще больший монстр, чем я. Гораздо более ублюдочный и лицемерный. И уж точно куда более жестокий, чем был я. Естественный, сука, отбор! Я горжусь тобой, Риззи._

Джек усмехается и подмигнув, разжимает пальцы металлической руки. Риз садится на кровати и ощупав горло, натужно кашляет, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Он спускает ноги на пол, ощущая под ступнями гладкий лакированный паркет. Ощущая опору. Бледный свет из окна перекрывает бледно-синяя тень голограммы.

\- Иди нахуй, Джек.

_Я бы с радостью, пирожочек. Но ведь это ты продолжаешь со мной разговаривать. Если так дальше пойдет, мы с тобой переселимся в место с мягкими белыми стенами и круглосуточным наблюдением добреньких чистеньких докторов. Вот тогда мы с тобой вдоволь наговоримся, малыш. У нас будет все время мира._

Бледно-синяя голограмма идет рябью и пропадает, осыпавшись на пол невидимым дождем цветовых искр.

Риз запускает пальцы в волосы, и тихо, монотонно повторяет:

\- Просто умри, Джек. Умри наконец. Умри и перестань терзать меня.

Мантра ночей последнего полугодия слегка поистерлась, но пока еще работала. Пока еще держала призраков у порога.

 


End file.
